Meet Alex Johnson
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Alex is just a normal girl. Right? Wrong. She a Techno Organic who happens to be Megatron's sparkling.. That she didn't even know about. Her parents being murdered by a Decepticon. It's up to the Autobots to protect her.. Little bit of humor, romance, and tinnie bit of drama. Please Read and Review!
1. Meet Alex Johnson

A/N: This is my very first story… So please be nice. My OC is Alex Johnson, who happens to be a Techno Organic. Alex and her Guardian; Roulette, who transforms into a 2010 Dodge Viper. They've been together for years . Alex has been hunted down by a Decepticon named Breakdown… So. Let's begin with the story! ^_^

**Meet Alex Johnson**.

Major William Lennox walked down the corridors along with Master Sergeant Robert Epps, reading a record file about a girl named Alexandria Maria Johnson. Her bio read that her parents were murdered in a tragic car accident. "Wow…" Lennox said to himself. Epps, who heard him, looked at the girls record file; let out a low whistle. "That must've been tough for the kid…" "Yeah…" They both walked outside out onto the tarmac where they were meted by Jazz, his sparkmate; Tatyanna, along with Sparrow and Techno. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide walked out to the tarmac to meet up with the others. Both sets of twins were in the Rec. Room doing God knows what.

Alex and her guardian, Roulette, were currently inside a C-17; heading towards New Jersey where NEST head quarters were at. Roulette, who was in her di-pedal mode, was watching her best friend and charge, listening to iPod Touch Generation 4. The song she was listening to was "New Divide" by Linkin Park, one of her favorite bands. Alex was currently looking out the planes window, but was snapped out of her thoughts when the pilot said that they were going to land in thirty minutes. She sighed and looked up at her best friend. "Hey Roulette?" "Yes Alex?" "Do you think that they'll accept me for who I really am?" "I'm sure they will squirt. I'm sure they will." She said with a smile. Roulette decided to transform into her Alt. Mode, which happened to be a 2010 light silver Dodge Viper; with sky blue racing stripes.

As the C-17 landed onto the tarmac with ease, the ramp opened up and lowered itself to the ground. "Roulette, I'm kinda nervous…" "Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine, I promise." With that, the two of them exited out of the plane and onto the ground, who were meted by two soldiers. Their name tags read "Epps" and the other read "Lennox". '_Great….just freakin' great! We're at friggin' Military base?' _Alex yelled in her head.

"Welcome to NEST." Lennox said to her. "I hope your flight was alright?" He asked. She nodded and looked over to their right, to see some badass vehicles. A blue Peterbuilt Semi truck, with an awesome red and orange flame job. To it's left was a GMC Topkick 4500 4x4 pick-up truck, and it was freakin' huge! To the Semi's right was a dark silver Pontiac Solstice GXP, concept. To it's left was 2011 Camaro SS, Concept. With black racing stripes. To the Topkicks left was a Search and Rescue H2 Hummer, its color sceme was neon green and a white stripe along its side. All of them had the same logo as her guardian's. What looks like a robotic face.

"Those vehicles…? Are they part of the Military?" Alex asked the two men. "Yup." Epps said to her, "For three years now. But what about your's?" Lennox asked the girl in curiosity. She just smiled a little. "Me and her go back for 10 years now…" "10 years?" Epps and Lennox looked at each other with the same look on their faces. Was her car one of the Autobots? Defenently(A/N: I kinda suck at spelling okay..) Not a Decepticon, that's for sure. "Is your car..y'know.. an Autobot by any chance?" Lennox asked bluntly. She smiled and nodded. Gently patting on Roulette's hood, she transformed into her bi-pedal form, being slender and athletic.

The other vehicles that were just sitting there also transformed as well. "Roulette?" It was Optimus who said her name. She looked at the other bots and walked over to them in shock and in awe. "Optimus Prime… I-It's an honor to finally meet you in person, sir." "You know them?" Alex asked her friend, looking at all of them. Ironhide activated his cannons and aimed it at the girl, smirking. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" "Ironhide…" "I'm just fraggin' kiddin'! I wanted to her my cannons.." He said to his leader. "Now those are totally badass!" He looked down at Alex who was smiling up at him. "At least someone likes them."

Alex sighed softly and looked up at all of them. '_Better show them now then wait'_ "Hey guys…t-there's something I want to show you, all of you…" Roulette walked over to her charge and nodded, glaring slightly at the others. So. Optimus the other Autobots, including her cyborg daughter; Tatyanna. They all walked outside to meet the newest member. Once they were all present, she showed all of them her robotic half, her armor color was a mint green color and her eye and optic color was a violet color. Their optic widen in shock and in awe. "If anyone has a fraggin' promlem? You deal with me!" Roulette said to the others.. Including both sets of twins.

"This is going to be _fun_ to explain…" Alex said to herself as they were all looking at her..

A/N: Ohhh! Cliffhanger! Y'all have to wait until the next chapter to find out about Alex's past. Please read and review!


	2. Alex Has Powers?

**Meet Alex Johnson** (Chapter 2)

"_This will be fun to explain…" _

Alex said to herself as the Autobots and some soldiers were all looking at her, questionable looks on their faces. "So. Do you all want me to start at the beginning? Or what?" She said while crossing her arms. "Start at the beginning." It was Optimus who spoke up. Alex let out a sad sigh and took a deep breath, starting out when she was little.

_Five year old Alex was playing with her Power Ranger toys_(Alex is a tomboy for all of you who don't know)_when she heard a chirping sound outside of her home. So, she got up and went outside to check it out. She walked to the back of her house and let out a small gasp. There, about 12 feet in front of her was a baby robot; with violet optics. It looked right at her and chirped happily. "Roulette! Roulette!" Alex called for her family guardian. When she looked back at the sparkling, it must of crawled closer to the girl… Alex reached out to touch it as it did the same. When they both touched their hands together, a bright light ingulfed the two. As the light disappeared, the sparkling was gone…_

"And that's how it happened…" She explained to them. "And now… How my parents were murdered." As she explained that her and her parents were out for a family drive…they suddenly crashed into something. They all groaned as the car's roof was torn off and her parents were grabbed by what looked like a giant robot with golden eyes. It smirked as it squeezed the life out of them. "NO!" the little girl screamed at him. All he did was smirk and tossed them away, transforming his right arm into a blaster; aiming it at Alex. But he never got the chance since Roulette sped over to him and transformed, knocking him to the ground. As the two of them fought, Alex quickly got out of the now destroyed car; and ran towards her now dead parents..

She cried hard at the scene of their mangled bodies.. As Breakdown transformed and sped away, Roulette rushed over and fell to her knees.. tears of sadness rolling down her faceplates. "Emma… Carlos… No…" "Mommy….Daddy…"

Tears of sadness were rolling down the girls cheeks as Roulette looked away, clenching her fists. "A-And that's what happened…" All of the bots had sympathy in their optics, including Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps.. Even Tai had sympathy for her… She too had the same thing happen to her when she was little. Optimus knelt down to rub Alex's back, soothing her. "Breakdown…" All of them looked at Roulette. "Breakdown is responsible for Emma and Carlos' death.. I failed to protect them… It's my fragging fault that their dead!" "Roulette." She looked at Optimus. "It is not your fault.. You did your best to protect them.." He stood up to his full height and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could to protect them…" Roulette looked down at Alex. "He's right. You protected me after that day. And look at us now? Mom and dad would be proud." At that, Roulette smiled; as did the others.

Later that day Alex was assigned to a room in the underground base. And to be honest, it was friggin' huge! Not the room, the base. But her new room was big. It had a living room, a small kitchen, and a large bedroom. The living room had a three seat sofa, A 45 inch flat screen TV, a coffee table, and two lamp tables. In her room was a queen sized bed, and night stand, another 45 inch flat screen TV, and a medium sized bathroom. All in all, it was perfect for her. "Wow… This is awesome!" She said to herself. Right now Roulette was training with Chromia, who transformed into a Suzuki B-King 2008 motorcycle. She was the femmes Weapon Specialist. Tomorrow Alex will start her training with Chromia and Ironhide, which she happily agreed on.

Alex suddenly heard knocking on her door and walked over to open it. Once she opened it, she saw Tai; Optimus' cyborg daughter. Along with her two children, Sparrow and Techno. Alex smiled at the three of them. "Come on in." She moved out of the way to let them in. "Nice place you got here." Tai said to her as she gently let Techno down to walk around. "Yup…It's like that they knew I was coming.." She said to her. Sparrow, who was looking around walked up to Alex to hug her, in return hugged her back. "Awww. They are sooo cute!" "Thanks. Sparrow is my adopted daughter and Techno's my son." Said little mech walked up to his mother and raised his arms up, silently asking to be held. Which Tai did. "I'm Tatyanna, but you can call me Tai for short." She said with a hug smile. "Alexandria. But you can ball me Alex." They both started to talk a little bit about each other and soon became best friends.

"C'mon. I want you to meet my sparkmate!" Tai said excitedly. With that, the two girls; along with Techno and Sparrow, left Alex's small apartment home to find her said sparkmate.

Jazz, who was target practicing with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; heard a familiar laughter. He smiled and turned around to see his lovely sparkmate, his daughter and son. "Daddy! Daddy!" Sparrow ran up to him to hug his ankle tightly. "Hey lil' gal." He gently picked her up to gently kiss her cheek plate. Techno waddled towards his father and made happy chirping and clicking sounds. Jazz smiled at his family. They made him laugh, more protective, and secure. He also saw Alex, who was just leaning against the human sized doorway; just looking into one area. Daydreaming. He felt sorry for her, having to go through all that..

"Hey babe." "Hey Tai." He said with a smile. He walked up to her and crouched down to kiss her, in return she kissed him back. "Alex. Meet my lovely sparkmate, Jazz." Alex was snapped out of her thought to see Jazz, who waved. She waved back. Alex went back to daydreaming and that made Jazz concerned. "Is she a'right?" Her asked Tai, who looked back at her friend. "I dunno? I feel sorry for her…" They both noticed that she was gone. "Did you see her leave?" "Nope. That's weird.." But what they didn't know…was that Alex teleported to a different part of the base. Probably looking for Roulette…

A/N: Ohhhh, another cliffhanger people! Read and Review please! Thanks!


	3. Finding out the truth

**Meet Alex Johnson **Ch.3

Alex's POV.

I sighed as I was trying to find my guardian, but it was very easy to get lost.. As I rounded another corner, it ended up being a dead end.

"Damn it!" I yelled loudly. Turning around to walk in a different direction, I heard voices and laughter up ahead. "Maybe I can ask for freakin' directions 'round here…" I mumbled to myself. As I walked around the corner I found where the voices were coming from. There were two girls that looked like they were 19 years of age. Both had brown, wavy and curly hair. One girl was about 5"9 and the other was 5"5. They were taller than Tai for Christ sakes! As they were talking about god who knows what…I smirked and let out a loud shrill whistle. Making them jump and turned sharply to look at me.

"HA! That was freakin' priceless!" I said, laughing hard. "That was _so_ not funny!" "Yeah! You almost gave us a damn heart attack!" They said, glaring at me. "I couldn't resist." I said with a smirk. They just looked at me with the same look…and it was starting to freak me out a little. "What?" "You're a Techno-Organic too?" The taller girl said to me. I looked at my arm and sighed softly, then glaring at the two. "Yeah I'm a Techno-Organic! You two gotta problem with that?" I said still glaring at them. "Whoa calm down will ya! We have a friend who's like you." "Tai?" "Wait, you know Tai?" "Yup. I met her and the others earlier today." I said to them. "So you're the new girl that Tai was telling us about! I'm Fantasy by the way." "And I'm Maple! Nice to meet ya!" "I'm Alex." I said with a smile. "I was wondering if you two could show me around before I get lost again." They both nodded and told me told follow them.

As Maple and Fantasy showed me around the base, they showed me the Rec. Room, the Weaponry, as we were about to reach the Medical Bay, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran as fast as they could; away from another girl who looked like she was 19 or 20 years old. And man…she was mad! "And don't you two idiots ever prank my father again! You hear me? EVER!" "Wow she's pissed." I said to my new friends. They nodded in agreement. "Jaacs, I'm alright sweetspark." Ratchet said as he came out of his Med Bay, looking down at her. Jaacs sighed and looked at her father, smiling up at him. Maple, Fantasy, and I turned and walked away from the two; but Ratchet spoke up to the three. "Hello girls…" "…Hey Ratchet.." "…Hey Jaacs.." They said to them. '_So that's her name.. Gotta remember that…'_ I thought to myself.

"Who's this?" Jaacs asked. "My name's Alex. I the new girl around here…" I said, looking at her. She smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jaacs by the way, and this is my dad." She said, pointing at Ratchet. "…Cool." To be honest, I missed my dad a lot…and it's hard not to stop thinking about him and my mom… I loved them so much and they're gone… I felt a tear run down my cheek and teleported away, right in front of the four of them….

Normal POV.

"The frag?" "The hell?" "What just happened?" The three of them asked at the same time. Ratchet, who was about to Optimus, who walked around the corner along with Ironhide, Jazz, Tai, and Roulette.

"Have you guys seen Alex? I'm getting worried about her.." Roulette asked the four. "She just teleported away right in front of us!" Maple yelled. "And that's not even normal at all!" Fantasy finished for her friend. Roulette vented out a human sigh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you as well…" Roulette explained that Alex was different from other techno organics. That she could control lightning and objects with her hands, and that she could teleport as well…

"Well, that _does _make sense… But question is, where is she now?" Jaacs asked Roulette. "She could be anywhere on base for all I know? Now if all of you don't mind, I'm gonna go find her." With that, she turned around and left the group; to go and find Alex before someone else does.

Roulette looked all over the whole base in search for her charge, but no luck.. "C'mon squirt.. Where are you?" She asked herself.

::Roulette to Optimus:: ::Prime here. What is wrong Roulette?:: ::I can't find her anywhere. And I looked almost anywhere too. The Rec. Room, the Armory, and the human area.:: ::I'll have the others search for her. Optimus out.:: She sighed and walked toward the . But what all they didn't know, is that Alex was in the air vents, hiding from anyone..

Alex's POV

I sighed sadly as memories of me and my parents flooded my mind. Old and painful memories… Tai and Jaacs have dads, Me? Not anymore.. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket and pulled it out to see who was calling me. "Sides" It said on the caller ID. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket, continueing to walk inside the large vents. Since I'm 5"4, I could easily fit in here. No crawling at all.

I sided again as I teleported out of the air vents in right into the middle of the huge hallway. I walked where ever my legs led me to. I pulled out my iPod Touch and turned it on, scrolling through the songs to find the one I wanted to listen to. "There you are." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Optimus Prime himself looking down at me with gentle optics. "Why did you run away like that?" He asked me gently, I turned my head away from him. Only for him to gently turn my head towards him. He was now crouching down to be eye level with me. "I miss them…I miss my mom and dad.." I said to him with tears of sadness rolling down my cheeks. He began to gently rub my back, soothing me.

"I know it's hard to loose someone you love and care about. I thought I lost my only daughter that meant everything to me." "Tai?" He nodded. "But now after a millennia, I found her here, on earth, and she is the only thing that matters to me the most…and I am afraid of loosing her as she is afraid of loosing me and her family.. Including you." "Me?" Again he nodded. "She told me that she views you as a sister to her." He smiled softly. Suddenly out of no where, pain erupted from my spark and made me scream in pure agony. "Alex!" Optimus quickly scooped me up into his hands and held me close to his spark, running as fast as his long legs could towards the Med Bay.

Once he got there Ratchet turned to see his leader bursting into the Medical Bay holding me close to his spark. "Put her on the berth NOW!" Ratchet ordered him as Optimus gently set me down onto the medical berth.

Normal POV.

As Optimus gently set the girl down onto the berth, Ratchet moved quickly to the berth to hook up a spark monitor, IVs, and other medical things. Jaacs, who was with her father; helped her father with the things he needed. "What happened to her?" Ratchet asked his leader. As Optimus explained that he had found her and asked her why she ran away, and told him that she meant a lot to his daughter that viewed Alex as a sister. She just suddenly screamed in pure agony... She screamed again, only this time in even more agony, like someone torturing her, but inside her mind was Megatron; causing her this pain and suffering. "_You cannot hide from me forever, my little sparkling…. Soon, we will meet face to face.."_ At that see couldn't take it anymore. She let out the loudest blood, curdling scream that the three of them had to cover their ears and audio receptors.

Everyone in the whole base heard Alex's blood curdling scream of pure agony made Major Lennox, Master Sergeant Epps, Tai, Jazz, Ironhide, Barricade, HotRod, Maple, Fantasy, and Roulette to come running towards the Med Bay. Once they got there, they were met by Optimus who had a grim look on his face…

"Dad! What going on? What's happening to Alex? Oh God is she okay?" Tai asked franticly to her father. "I do not know sweetheart…I do not know…" They all heard the Med Bay door slide open to see Ratchet come out with a grim look on his faceplates.. "Optimus… I need you and Ironhide to come in here.. Now!" Optimus and Ironhide walked in as Jaacs walked out as the Medical Bay door slide shut and locked from the inside.

"Why did you want me and Optimus to only come in here?" Ironhide asked as he saw Alex hooked up to a Spark monitor and several IV's. "I..have ran some tests and it all resulted into one thing… Alex is…Megatron's sparkling…" He said.. Not even believing it to himself. The two of them couldn't belive it either.. How could she even be related to a monster like Megatron? Does she even know? They all looked at Alex who groaned in pain as she places her hand near her spark. "Damn…" She slowly sat up to look around to see Ratchet, along with Optimus and Ironhide; who had grim looks on their faceplates. "Optimus..? What's going on?" Alex said to him… "Alex.." She looked at Ratchet, who had disbelief in his voice. "Your energon, blood, matches Megatrons…" "W-What?" "You…are Megatron's sparkling…"

She couldn't believe what he just said to her.. How the fragging Pit is she related to that Monster the Roulette told her about? "No… no no no no NO!" She got up to a standing position and shook her head, clutching her head with her hands. "Alex please calm down." "Calm down? Calm down? I WILL NOT CALM THE FRAGGING HELL DOWN! HOW THE FRAG AM I RELATED TO THAT TOTAL COMPLETE PHYCOPATH!" She was confused, angry, and afraid. What will the other Bot's think when they find out? What will Tai, Maple, Fantasy, and Jaacs think when they find out that Alex, was indeed related to Megatron, Leader of the Decpticons? She couldn't take it anymore… she teleported violently away. Leaving an human sized scorch mark behind.

Once she got to her room, she quickly punched in the code and the light turned green. Alex quickly got inside and started to pack her things. Her clothes and bathroom things.. "I can't stay here.." She said, crying. "I gotta get outta here, fast." Once she was done packing. She hauled up her two gym bags and thought of the nearest city and violently teleport there, where she can start there.

A/N: Ohhh! Another cliffhanger! Y'all have to find out if the Autobot's will react when they find out what Ratchet told Alex. I like to thank Maple Alycia Hood, Fantasyaddict101, Jaacs McHenry, and Tatyanna Witwicky for letting use their OC's! Thank you guys sooo much! The next few chapters Sam, Mikaela, and Leo will appear. Please Read and Review! Camigirl out!


	4. Coming back home

**Meet Alex Johnson** ch.4

The Bot's who were present, waiting for Ratchet to come out of his Med Bay to tell them if Alex was alright. The Med Bay door slid open to reveal Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime. All three of them had sad looks on their faceplates.

"Where's Alex? Is she alright?" Roulette asked the CMO, with a worried look on her faceplates.

"I'm…I'm afraid Alex is gone…" He said sadly.

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

"Not that kind of 'gone'! I meant she just teleported off base!" He snapped at the others.

"What? Why?" Jaacs asked, looking up at her father with a questioning look in her eyes.

Ratchet sighed and looked at Optimus, silently asking him to explain what happened. He vented out a sad, human sigh; knowing that he will regret this..

"Alex… Is Megatron's sparkling…" He said grimly.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Including Roulette..

"I remember Megatron saying to Breakdown and Soundwave that his sparkling was somewhere here on Earth…" Barricade said as he looked at the others.

Everyone looked at him, wanting him to explain. Barricade let out a human sigh. Knowing what he had said, he really didn't have a choice since everybot was looking at him. He then looked at Optimus.

"Do you remember a Bot named Moonbeam?" He asked his leader.

"I know of her. She and Elita both were good friends before and during the war." Prime said to him.

"Who's Moonbeam" His daughter, Tai; asked.

"She was the nicest femme everyone knew. Megatron had his optics on her before the War. Even when he turned evil he still had his optics on her." Barricade explained to his charge.

"What happened to her?" Fantasy asked Optimus.

"Megatron…made her sparkbond by force…" He said as he remembered seeing his own brother do that to his friend right in front of him and Elita-1.

"And when he found out that she was carrying, she went to Elita and I for help. We hid her away from Megatron, he didn't stop until he found her… And when she, what you humans call "Giving birth", just after a month when you were born," He looked down at his cyborg daughter. "And we had to send her newborn sparkling into space.." He finished.

"And after Megatron found out about that, I witnessed the death of her mother.. And He sent Breakdown to track down his newborn sparkling." Barricade told them.

"I remember going after Breakdown because Moonbeam asked me to protect her sparkling… That was her dying wish.." Roulette said as she told them.

"Then we need to find Alex before Breakdown or Megatron finds her…" Ironhide told the others. The other Bot's nodded in agreement.

As they made it to the front of the base, all of the Autobots transformed into their alt modes. Lennox got into Ironhide, Fantasy and Maple got into HotRod, Tai got into Barricade, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo, who heard Alex's loud screams of agony, and were there when Optimus explained what happened; got into Bumblebee. Epps got into Sideswipe.

"Autobots. Roll out!" Prime said as he too, transformed into his alt mode.

They all revved their engines and floored it out of NEST Base. Hoping that Alex was okay.

~~~~~~~~ The next day…

Alex sighed as she left the Hotel she had stayed for the night. She turned on her iPod Touch Gen.4 to see what time it was. Her iPod's clock read 8:30am.

"Well, better than nothin'." She said to herself. She hoped that she could afford to eat breakfast. Because she was getting hungry. Heck, she even wonder if the Autobots were looking for her…

The reason why she was up early is because of her nightmare… A beautiful femme with mint green and blue armor, was being slaughtered by her "Father". She saw it with her own eyes and made her wake up violently. She felt pain and anger within her spark. After she woke up she activated her holographic skin so she could take a nice quick shower. After she was done, she dried her short, layered brown hair with a hair dryer; and got dress in a blue tanktop and black cargo pants.

After she gave the hotel manager her room key, she left and now was walking to the nearest bus stop, but she could help that she was being watched…

From one of the Skyscrapers, Starscream; Megatron's Second-in-Command, was watching the girl from above. He knew that she was Megatron's sparkling… And if could kill her, his leader would become weak and that will be his chance to kill off Megatron himself! The plan was perfect! Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment…

Alex's POV.

I sighed softly as I looked for the nearest bus stop.. Why? Because I wanted to get outta this crappy city. Then I could get a plane and head back to my hometown in Little Rock, Arizona. The place where I grew up as a kid. Elementary through High School.. I was snapped outta my thoughts when an F-22 Rapter Fighter Jet flew low in the city and transformed… Making people scream in fear and ran as far away from the 'Con as possible. How did I know he was a Decepticon? Because I can tell when I see one.

"There you are… Megatron's sparkling.." He said, aiming his weapon directly at me..

I smirked as I deactivated my Holographic skin and transformed my robotic arm into a Fusion Cannon, aiming at his head. He just laughed.

"Do you honestly think that your puny weapon with knock me down?" Starscream said with a smirk.

"Let's find out shall we?" I said as transformed my arm back to normal and used an unknown force, sending Starscream flying backwards.

"You'll pay for that cyborg!" He said as he fired his multi-round missle launcher.

All of them were aimed at me as I paled.

"I'm screwed." I said to myself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere. Something grabbed me out of the way just in time too! When I turn my head to see my savior, it was non other than Optimus Prime himself. I couldn't help but smile as the other Autobots, along with some soldiers, came out of nowhere and started to fire their weapons at Screamer.

I heard Starscream growl loudly and he leaped into the air and transformed back into his F-22 Raptor fighter jet mode and he took off with inhuman speed.

I was gently set to the ground and turned around to face the Autobots and some soldiers… Looking away from them..

"If you all hate me, I..I understand…" I said. Still looking away from them.

"We do not hate you Alex." Optimus gently said to me.

I looked up at him with disbelief. I looked at the others and saw concern in their optics. They were really worried about me? All this time when I was gone? Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away.

"You guys were worried about me?" I asked as they all nodded.

They all transformed and drove back to NEST base as Optimus was the last to transform. He opened up his passenger side and the climbed into his cab. He closed his door and he drove off. Maybe staying at NEST was a good thing after all.


	5. Checkups and New Friends

**Meet Alex Johnson **Ch. 5

A week has passed since Alex has stayed at NEST. So far she started to open up more to Optimus, who was her Uncle. Which made Tai her cousin. Which made Tai hug Alex like any family member would. Right now she was heading towards the Med Bay for a check-up. Roulette decided to go with her charge since Alex was uncomfortable around doctors… Ever since she was a child.

"Do I have to go Roulette?"

"Do you want Ratchet to come looking for you?"

"…No." Alex said, sighing in defeat.

While the two were talking, they passed Sideswipe and his twin; Sunstreaker.

"Where are you two headin'?" Sides asked them.

"Med Bay." Roulette replied.

"Why?"

She pointed at Alex who waved at him.

"Ohhh… Well, don't let the Hatchet get to ya, he's sorta pissed off.."

"Why?"

"**TWINS!"**

Both Sides and Sunny winced and ran for their lives as Roulette and Alex turned to see an extremely pissed off CMO covered in girly pink. The two femmes quickly got out of his way before all hell broke loose…

"Hey Roulette?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never piss him off."

"Agreed."

Jaacs, who ran after her father, say the two and smiled. Stopped running to catch her breath.

"The Lambo twins have really gotten way too far of pranking my dad…" She said as she stood up strait.

"Be thankful they didn't prank me.." Alex said to her.

"Why's that?"

" 'Cuz all hell breaks loose.." Roulette answered her.

Jaacs raised an eyebrow at Alex, who nodded.

"So, Alex? Ready for your check-up?" Jaacs asked the girl.

Alex paled a little and looked up at her guardian, who smirked. Roulette picked the girls up and set them down on her shoulders, heading towards their destination. Once they got there, Jaacs levitated down to the ground to enter the code to the Medical Bay doors. Once she entered the code, the human door unlocked and she walked in to unlock the Autobot sized door.

"Come on in." She said to them.

Roulette, along with Alex on her shoulder; walked inside and set her charge onto the large medical berth. She heard her sigh softly and looked down at her.

"Oh c'mon squirt. It's not gonna be that bad."

"How do you know…?"

Before she could answer, the doors opened up to reveal a girly pink CMO. The three of them gulped as he walked back into his office, probably to clean up and wash the paint off.

Once Alex was done with her check-up. Her results were perfect. She was very healthy, sparkrate was normal, and so was everything else. To Jaacs and Ratchet's(Who was now paint free) Said that she was free to leave. Her and Roulette walked into the Rec. Room to hang out and to watch some TV, if their was anything good on..

Once inside, there were two Bot sized couches, two human sized couches, a movie theatre sized TV. An Energon dispenser, an Autobot sized table and chairs. All in all, it was huge.

"Now this place is more like it!" Roulette said to herself as she walked up to the Bot couch to sit down, Alex teleported next to her and sat down and sat down; relaxing.

Suddenly, the two of them heard two car engines approaching and two sets of converse squeaking in their direction. Once the noise got closer, they saw Tai. Along with her cousin, Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela, and their friend, Leo.

"Hey Alex!" Tai said, waving up at her. "This is my Cousin, his girlfriend, and our friend; Leo." She said as the three of them waved at her..

"…Hey." She said to them…

They too, found out that Alex was Megatron's sparkling and felt sorry for her. Having to go through all that.. After Optimus told the others when they heard Alex's screams off agony and quickly ran towards the Medical Bay to find their guardians, along with other Bot's as well.

Bumblebee and Barricade walked up to the other Bot couch and sat down. Alex teleported to the human sized couch and sat down. The three humans and the Techno-Organic sat down with her. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo sat opposite from her as Tai sat down next to Alex.

Alex felt uncomfortable with people she didn't know. And she hated it when she got uncomfortable.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela."

Alex looked up to see that the girl with long blackish brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. She kinda looked like a supermodel. So, Alex held out her hand to shake Mikaela's hand.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Leo."

Alex shook both of their hand and smiled. She liked nice and friendly people. It made her smile a little.

"I'm Alex." She said to the three.

Soon the four of them started to talk about video games and other stuff. Soon more Autobots walked into the Rec. Room to chill out and talk. Jazz walked up to his Sparkmate, holding his two children; Sparrow and Techno. They squealed at the site of their mother and Jazz gently put them down so they could hug their mom. Alex smiled at the sight of the four of them. It made her happy.

"Alex!" Sparrow squealed at the sight of the girl and hugged her too. Making her smile even more.

Living at NEST was fun. Having friends. A family. And a new home..

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did! Please Read and Review! Camigirl out!


	6. Training, Talking, and Videogames

**Meet Alex Johnson. Ch.6**

Alex sighed as her alarm clock went off, so she banged it to make it shut up so she could sleep longer. Suddenly her phone went off as she got a text message. She grabbed her phone to see who it was from, she groaned. It was from Ironhide.

"Get up and moving or I'll get you and drag you to the training area!" –Ironhide.

Alex let out a sigh and got out of her comfy bed and got changed. She put on a black sports bra and dark blue gym shorts. She was so thankful that she was athletic.

Why she was training with Ironhide? To improve her powers. Which was fine with her, but man! Ironhide can be a pain in the aft sometimes!

Ironhide waited for the girl to show up, but he was starting to get annoyed that she wasn't here yet.

"Where is that femme?" He asked himself.

"Right behind you." He quickly turned to see Alex standing there, smirking.

He grunted and activated his holoform, smirking as well.

"You ready?" He asked as she nodded. "Good. This is only basic training to improve your abilities. If you wanna become stronger to face the cons, you need to be stronger to kill them." He told her.

"Including Megatron?" She asked.

He saw the look of pure hatred in her eye/optic. He didn't know how to answer her. He vented out a human sigh.

"Maybe, later on in life." He told her. "Now begin!"

Suddenly drones came out of nowhere and fired at Alex. She dodged each attack and fired back. Lightning came out of her hands and blasted one after another with so much force; they fried and fell hard to the ground. Then she used gravity pull on other drones and yanked them apart limb from limb. She transformed her right arm into a fusion cannon and fired non-stop at the ones that were still standing. Ironhide made her continue doing this for two hours, which was fine by her.

"Enough!" She heard him yell and everything stopped. She turned and glared slightly at him.

"Don't glare at me young femme! We'll finish this later. But right now, your energy levels are getting low." He told her. Truth be told, she was getting tired and needed a break. So, she and Ironhide left to go to the mess hall.

Once they've reached their destination they were greeted by Optimus Prime, with his daughter; Tatyana, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey guys! So, how was training?" She asked them.

"It was kinda fun…well, for me anyway." Alex answered her friend. "Just getting lunch then going back out to finish up."

"Sounds fun." Tai said as she climbed down her father, who was standing very still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Alex laughed at that.

The four of them went inside as the two girls went to sit down with Sam, Mikaela, and Leo. Optimus and Ironhide went over to speak with the other bots who were there as well.

"So," Sam started. "What's your story?" He asked Alex. She looked at him to see what he was talking about. Then it clicked.

She then explained her story to the four of them. How her human parents were killed right in front of her eyes. How she lived with other family members and treated differently from others. How she met Roulette and quickly became her Guardian. And how she found out that Megatron was her real father. The look on their faces had concern and pity on them.

"Don't." She told them. "I don't need any fragging pity or sorrow from anyone." She finished.

She sighed softly and got up and left without another word. She then teleported away to the training area to finish up.

An hour or two went by as she was finishing up her training, she suddenly heard heavy footsteps heading towards her.

"Hey squirt." It was her guardian and best friend; Roulette.

"Hey."

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to her charge.

"I'm getting tired of people feeling so sorry for me. I'm tired of bots judging me and all that slag." Alex told her.

Roulette let out a human sigh and gently rubbed the girls back with her pointer finger. No one was judging her at all. If they were, she would have a little chat with them later on.

"Alex, no one is judging you at all. And they feel sorry for you because of what you've been through. They worry about you 'cause they care about you."

"Even both sets of twins?" She asked.

"Even them." Roulette said with a soft smile. "Now, I think you're through with training for today."

Alex smiled a little as Roulette gently scooped her up and placed her on her shoulder and walked back inside.

Later that evening Alex was wearing a grey tank top with blue flared denim jeans, she was also wearing her favorite black converse. She was listening to her iPod Touch generation 4 while walking towards the rec. room to hang out and watch some TV or a movie. Suddenly her phone went off as she got a new text message. She pulled out her phone as the screen read,

'Where are you? Sunny and I are wondering where you are.'-Sides

Alex smiled a little as she teleported right in front of the Rec. Room to see said bots playing video games. So far Sideswipe was winning. She walked up to the bot couch and continued to watch them play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"So, who's winning?" She asked them.

"I am!" Sides yelled.

"Augh!" Was Sunny's response.

"Can I play?" She asked them again.

"When we're done with this one." Was her answer.

So far Sideswipe was winning and beat his twin with the high score. Sunstreaker demanded a rematch, but Alex grabbed the human sized controller and teleported between the two.

"I'm playing next. Deal with it Sunny."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

Soon they stated a new game and so far Alex was beating the slag out of them. They yelled and grunted while they were in game mode, but, Alex beat them with a new high score.

"YES! BEAT THAT TWINS!" She yelled in triumph.

"No fair!" They yelled.

"How the frag did you beat us so easily?!" Sunny asked her.

"Let's just say…I've played this game before…several times." She said as she quickly teleported before one of them grabbed her. Oh yeah, another day at N.E.S.T. Just another day.


	7. Hiding, Feelings, and the Enemy

**Meet Alex Johnson. Ch.7**

(A/N: I am so sorry that it's been a month and a half since I've last updated! But writers block can be a huge pain in the aft! So, here's chapter seven! Enjoy!)

~~~~Alex's POV.

I was currently hiding from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… After beating them horribly at Super Smash Bros Brawl. Well, one of them anyway… Where am I hiding you ask? In the Vents, and man they are huge!

I was looking through at air vents, looking at the major twins, who were calling my name.

"Alex…come out where ever you are." Side said in a sing song voice.

"We just wanna talk." Sunny said, as they both looked around. Yeah…when they mean talk, they mean try and shoot me.

I smirked as I quietly ran towards the other direction, hoping and praying that they didn't hear me at all. Once I was far away from their hearing range, I suddenly got a text message, so I pulled out my cellphone that Will gave me so the Autobots could contact me if I'm off base. It was from Tai.

"_Dude! Where are you?"_–Tai.

I texted her back. "Hiding from Rosebud and Sunflower." 

"_LMFAO! Why are you hiding from them anyway?_-Tai

"I totaled them at Super Smash Bros Brawl. I told them that I played that game several times and they looked pissed off. LOL!"  I replied back.

"_Dude! I wish I was there to fraggin' see that! Hurry! The twins are in the vents, looking for you!" _ Was her reply. I smirked and quickly teleported to a place where Sides and Sunny would never look. The Medical Bay.

"Ratchet! You in here?" I called out. I looked around to see if he was even in here.

"If you're not sick or injured, then leave." Was my reply. Wow…

"How about I stay here 'til Rosebud and Sunflower leave me alone." I told him as he came out of his office, giving me a confused look on his face plates.

"Rosebud and Sunflower?" He asked and I gave him a look. Then it hit him and he started chuckling.

"I have to admit, those names do fit them alright." He said with a smirk. That made me crack up in laughter.

"So, why are you in here anyway?" He asked me, I smirked.

"I kicked their afts in a video game." I replied. He raised an optic ridge.

"A video game? That's it?" He asked and I nodded.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket, so I pulled it out to see who the text was from. I laughed at this.

"Who is it from?" Ratchet asked me.

"The major twins. They wrote that they're still looking for me and they're starting to worry. Ha! Yeah right. They're just wanting me to come out of hiding so they can shoot me." I told him.

"Maybe they really are worried." Ratchet said as I gave him a look. He vented out a human sigh and gently scooped me up, leaving the Med-Bay.

~~~~Time change. Sides POV.

"Where the frag is she?" I asked myself as my twin and I looked everywhere for her. So far, no luck.

"Try texting her cellphone." Sunny told me as I nodded, typing out "Where are you? Sunny and I are getting worried. Please come out". So far, no reply. I vented out a human sigh and kept looking for Alex.

"Yo twins!" We both turned to see Ratchet walking towards us with Alex in his servo.

"ALEX!" We both cried out as we ran towards them, snatching Alex and holding her close.

"Whoa, you really were worried about me…" Alex said as I lifted her up to be eye level with her.

"We thought that you left again." Sunny told her. She looked away.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys like that…" She said softly as she teleported to the ground, walking off.

"Alex wait!" I called out, she stopped, but she didn't turn around. Walking towards her to gently pick her up, holding her close.

"We're not mad at you anymore, we were really worried about you." I told her. She sighed sadly.

"Yeah…right.." With that, she teleported again.

I felt my spark being torn, looking at my twin, he too, felt the same way as I did.

We turned to face Ratchet, but he was already gone.

"Frag…" I heard Sunny mutter as he walked off, so I followed him back to our Quarters. Not saying a word.

~~~~~~Time change, Alex's POV.

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath as I was laying down on my bed, staring at the light grey ceiling. I felt a few tears roll down the sides of my face. I had changed into a grey tank top and blue denim jeans with a few holes in the pant legs.

"Way to screw up Alex…way to screw up." I said to myself. I rolled onto my stomach, burying my head in my arms…sighing softly.

I then heard my phone go off, so I gently grabbed it to see who had texted me. The text was from my Guardian, Roulette.

"_Hey squirt. You feelin' alright?"_ –Roulette.

"No…" I replied.

"_Wanna talk about it?_"-Roulette

"What's there to fragging talk about…" I replied as I put my phone on the night stand.

"If it was from the twins, I could always deal with those two." I turned my head to see Roulette's holoform standing in front of me. Her holoform had on a light silver colored tank top with light blue racing stripes on the front. She was wearing black denim skinny jeans, and had an Autobot insignia on her chest.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" I asked her.

"I thought it was Skids and Mudflap giving you a hard time." She said as she sat down next to me, gently rubbing my back. I sighed softly. Closing my eye/optic as she gently rubbed my back.

"You can always tell me what's wrong, Alex. I'm always there to listen." She said with a soft smile.

"Do…you think…that Sides and Sunny like me? …More as an honorary sister?" I asked.

"If they do, then they should tell you, hun. I've known them for a long time and I know that they care about you a lot. When we first arrived here I knew that they cared. I could see it in their optics." She told me softly.

Before I could even reply, the alarms went off. I sat upright and quickly put on my converse and Roulette and I ran out of my Quarters. Her holoform disappeared as her true from ran in front of me. I already knew what was going on… Decepticons…

Soldiers and Autobots were running around with their weapons ready. Then out of nowhere, my spark began to hurt, badly.

"_I'm coming for you…my little sparkling.."_ Oh shit! Megatron?! Coming here?!

::Tai! Get the Techno and Sparrow outta here now! Megatron's heading here and fast!:: I yelled in the .

::Jazz and I have them. We're with Skids and Mudflap! But for God's and Primus' sake be careful! Megatron is not the Con you wanna frag with.:: She replied as I transformed my arm into a fusion cannon, ready to fight.

When I got to the tarmac I saw him… My father… Megatron himself… He was fighting off Optimus and Ironhide. I got my aim ready and fired at random Cons. Then I used my powers, smashing and ripping apart some of the cons. That's when Megatron looked at me, square in the eyes.. He tossed Ironhide and Optimus as he headed towards my direction…

Time seemed to slow down around us as he got closer. I aimed my weapon at his helm and fired, but he moved to the side and they missed.

"My sparkling… You are mine!" He yelled as he made a grab for me. But, suddenly out of nowhere…a flash of light engulfed me as I felt my mother, Moonbeam, beside me. Then, the next thing I knew, was Megatron flying backwards, right into Starscream. Did…did I actually do that? Then…I blacked out, but before I did, I heard my mom's gentle and kind voice calling out to me.

"_My little angel… We will meet again… Soon. I promise, my little sparkling.. I love you, and I will always be with you, in your spark." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet Alex Johnson. Ch. 8**

(A/N: I'm back. With a new chapter! Enjoy!)

~~~~~Alex's POV

My body felt like it's been hit by a bullet train…hard. How long was I out anyway? And that voice? Was that…my mom? Moonbeam? So many questions, so little answers.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I slowly sat up and looked around. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I was in the Med-Bay. But, how long was I in here? I then remember what had happened earlier, what I did to that fragger; Megatron.

"Damn…" I said softly as I looked at my human arm, all bandaged up. As for my robotic arm, it didn't even have any dents or scratches at all. Weird.

"Thank Primus you are awake." I turned my head to see Optimus' holoform walking up to me with relief on his face.

"How long was I out?" I asked as he stood next to the human sized berth.

"About two earth days." He told me, gently hugging me. In return, I hugged him back.

"…I heard my mom's voice before I blacked out." I told him softly. "I felt her presence."

He let go after a minute and then he smiled softly.

"She told me before she offlined, that she would always be with you." He said as a few tears fell down my face.

"I never got to even know her…never got to meet her…" I said as more tears started to fall.

I then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw the look of regret on his face. I looked at Optimus with concern.

"Optimus…it's not your fault." I told him softly.

Before he could reply, we both heard the voices of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"C'mon Ratch! We just wanna see her." Sides said followed by a loud **CLANG**

"OW!"

Then followed by another loud clang.

"OW!" That was from Sunstreaker.

I looked at my Uncle who smiled softly at me.

"I better leave before Ratchet finds out I'm here." He said as he hugged me again and his holoform disappeared.

I quickly got off the berth and quietly walked to the opened doorway to see what was going on, and I tried so hard not to laugh aloud.

"She is still resting!" Ratchet yelled at the major twins, who held the back out their heads in pain.

"But Ratchet! We're worried about her!" Sunny half yelled at the Medic, who glared at the golden twin.

"You can see her when she's fully healed!" Ratchet yelled and whacked Sunny with another wrench.

"OW!"

Okay, I've had enough. I put two fingers in my mouth and parted them slightly, letting out one hell of a loud shrill whistle. The three of them stopped what they were doing and looked down at me.

"Enough." I said coldly, glaring at Ratchet. "If they want to see me then fragging let them!" I yelled at him.

I was really not in the mood right now. Ratchet vented out a human sigh.

"How do you feel?" He asked me, full of concern. "And you should still be resting." He told me gently.

"Like I got hit with a bullet train. And I don't wanna rest anymore, I think I've rested enough." I told him as he scanned me.

Ratchet sighed softly.

"Everyone was very worried about you." He told me softly.

"But Roulette was worried about you the most." I turned to see Sideswipe who had spoken.

"Yeah, right now she's in the hallway pacing around." Sunny told me.

"Then why is she still out there? Let her in!" I told them. I looked up at Ratchet whose optics when dim, and the next thing I knew, Roulette ran inside and scooped me up, holding me close.

"Never scare me like that again, you hear." She told me while looking at me square in the eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry that I scared you like that…" I said softly, frowning slightly.

I then felt her gently rubbing my back with her pointer finger.

"It's alright squirt. Hey Ratch, is she allowed to leave?" She asked him.

"Just a few more scans then she's free to go." He told her as I held back a groan.

~~~~Time change, Alex's POV

Right now I was headed towards the Rec. Room to see if there were some bots or soldiers there. So far everything was so quiet, and no one was in the corridors at all. It was like a freakin' ghost town inn here…

"Where the hell is everybody?" I asked myself, looking around.

I sighed softly as I stopped walking. I turned around then headed back to my quarters to sleep for a while, suddenly a heard Sparrow's adorable voice call out my name.

"ALEX!" I turned to see her running towards me and collided with my legs, making me fall backwards.

"Ow." I said softly as she giggled happily. "Oh sure, laugh at my pain why don't you." I said as she got off of me so I could sit up.

"Mommy and Daddy's lookin' for you." She said happily as I slowly sat up. I raised an eyebrow as Sparrow held my hand and led me towards the Rec. Room.

"They're in the Rec. Room?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Uh Huh!" She said happily.

Once we got there, we were met by Tai. Once she saw us Sparrow let go of my hand and ran toward her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled as Tai scooped up her child.

"So, how was life dealing with the Hatchet?" Tai asked me while gently putting her daughter on the ground, who ran inside.

"It wasn't that bad…been out for two days strait" I told her as we both walked inside to be greeted by Jazz, Bumblebee, Barricade, Roulette, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. As for the humans. There was Sam, Mikaela, and Leo. But there was another teen with them.

"Alex, meet Miles." Tai said as we walked up to the group.

"Hey." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"So…where the hell is everyone else?" I asked Roulette.

"Missions… There was some Con activity in South Africa." She told me as I sat with them.

"Damn…" Was all I said.

"They'll be back later tonight though." She told me, smiling softly.

"So, who wants to play some videogames?" Sam asked us as the six of us raised our hands.

"We do!" The major twins yelled.

So far, things were back to normal. We played some videogames on the Wii, and there was shouting and cheering. So yeah, things were back to normal.

(A/N: Hoped y'all liked it. Camigirl out!)


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
